What a mother wouldn't do
by T1gerCat
Summary: Mothers are the first homes for their child. They protect it, raise it and love it. But sometimes mothers are conflicted and their choices may or may not be for the best. *set right at the end of the episode 'What a mother wouldn't do' of Friday the 13th. I think I explain the situation well for those not aware of the show / Part 1 of my "Cursed Objects" Trilogy*


**What a mother wouldn't do.**

A/N: Takes place during and right after that last part of the 25th episode of the first season of "Friday the 13th, the series"

P.S: I own nothing…. *pouts*

Leslie Kent threw open the door of the terrace apartment she shared with her husband and infant daughter. She was happy. She had paid her dues and was now ready to reap the benefits of her actions.

However she was in for a surprise. Her husband was waiting for her, his face drawn in anger and fear. Two more people were sitting on the plush beige sofa of the living room

"You lied to me Leslie. She's sick. Alison is still sick"

Leslie's black eyes widened.

"No... She can't be!"

"She is Leslie"

Martin announced. His own light blue eyes, turning black in anger. Leslie began shouting at the cradle then as if the wooden object was a real person that would or could talk back

"Why? I gave you the lives. Seven lives!"

She cried. Martin was shying away from his wife, already mourning his daughter that had lived longer than she should have. Leslie however was determined to do anything she could to save baby Alison's life

"Look Martin, it's still ten past two. We still have time. We have eight whole minutes"

She gripped her hopes on the wall clock. Martin Kent was shaking his head in defeat

"Leslie for God's sake. It's over"

But his wife wouldn't listen. She was crying hot tears as she rambled.

"I failed somehow, that old antique dealer told me that seven lives had to die in the water and my baby would live. I'll just have to give more deaths"

She announced, her eyes racking over her companions in the room, already examining the odds of which one to kill or if all of them would have to bite the dust

"No more Leslie... Ali's suffered so much"

Martin shook his head, his blue eyes resembling waterfalls as the tears slid down his cheeks. He stepped towards the cradle and gently put his large hands around the infant. He wanted to hold his baby at least once before it died.

"No!1 Don't life her, She will DIE!"

Leslie screamed at the top of her lungs. Martin didn't spare one glance at his deranged wife. His light blue eyes were locked to the identical ones of the screaming, dying infant.

"I want to hold my daughter. At least once. Maybe she will understand that I tried to sooth her pain"

The man wept as Alison's tiny body was slightly lifted. On the other side of the cradle, Leslie Kent grabbed the gun Martin had set on the table and pointed straight to her husband's chest

"You..."

BANG

"...will..."

BANG

"..Not!"

Micki and Jack watched speechless as Martin Kent died immediately. There was no time for Leslie to move her husband's body near the water so his death would mean something.

Leslie then she turned to the spectators. Her eyes were crazy; she only had four minutes left to save her baby

"To the pool. Quick! Out to the balcony. MOVE!"

She yelled pointing the gun at them. Scared Jack and Micki complied. Once again the apartment's front door was thrown open by none other than one Ryan Dallion. The man was dripping wet but his face was a mask of stone calm

"Oh my God, you're alive! I need one more life"

Leslie realized.

"You killed Debbie"

Leslie Kent rolled her eyes at the death of the baby sitter. She had killed the younger woman for three reasons. One, she had figured out that it was Leslie and Martin that killed the super; two, Alison was sick and Leslie needed to kill someone; three, Debbie wanted to steal Alison. No one would take her baby!

Then she began remembering. Voices were flowing inside her mind

"Δεν θα σκοτώσω το μωρό μου"

"Διακινδυνεύεις την ζωή σου και το μωρό θα πεθάνει έτσι κι αλλιώς Πρέπει να κάνεις έκτρωση"

"Ο γέρος πωλητής αντικών μου είπε πως εφτά ζωές θα πεθάνουν στο νερό και το μωρό μου θα ζήσει."

"Τα πράγματα έχουν τον τρόπο τους να δουλεύουν.

Suddenly she knew what she had to do. The young mother was filled with inner peace as she leaned in the cradle and gently kissed the baby goodbye. She had a smile on her face as she leaned backwards and let her body pummel to the pool. She died of drowning. She was the seventh death marking the end of the curse.

Fifteen years later in the darkened barn that was illuminated by candles only, Alison DiLaurentis sat back letting her 'friends' understand what she was telling them.

The taller one rolled her toffee eyes.

"As if! That never happened Alison"

Spencer Hastings announced with a huff. One by one the other three girls agreed with Spencer. Alison's laughter rung in the barn

"If that is what you would like to believe"

She trailed with a smirk. In the pocket of her skintight jeans was a photo. It was a photo of a crazed woman, a blue eyed man and a sick infant in an Edwardian cradle.

Black Magic had saved Alison DiLaurentis' life once, and tonight it was going to save it again. Too bad her friends would never understand...

...But they would one day. One day they would take off the protective bracelets bought from the same antique store in California as the cradle. One day their lives would be up for taking and no one can stop Magic

Alison threw her head back and laughed as Aria began drinking. It was time...

**The End….. **

Perhaps

;)


End file.
